wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Hezmon
H E Z M O N character belongs to verglas, please don't steal / edit / refurbish him or his page, thank you. mudwing • he x him • poet x criminal overview Appearance * large, bulky frame but is surprisingly one of the youngest of his troop, mainscales a muddy chocolate brown * spines are an brownish orange, spines curve into plates upon back,,, go all the way to his tail * softened green eyes,,, mostly nervous and lacking confidence but still hopeful * horns on back of head, straight and a dark chocolate kinda coloration, top of head is brown with orangish tinges to them, this floods down the body as true mainscales while the muddy chocolate browns remain under this * underbelly is,,, very dark,,, kinda a mash between dark browns and a hint of maroon, plated thickly * wing membranes a dark ochre,,, with tinges of muddy browns * tail dragging behind him,,, not exactly shamefully but he always looks upset Personality * kinda just nervous,,, despite looking tough and large, is not actually the bigwings and hopes to never become a leader,,, he believes he doesn't have what it takes to be one * terrible at socializing with dragons he doesn't know,,, only talks to his siblings or himself even,,, he just hopes bad luck doesn't come their way * loves his siblings, that's a fact, no matter how bad they are to him, he knows that in the future, they'll see use in him, only a few members actually like him,,, he doesn't really care if he's liked or disliked * just sticks with his siblings wherever they go and hopes for the best, sorta an optimist, he mainly clings on to hope,,, * is quite overly responsible,,, finds himself to have a need to follow the rules,,, really he just wants everyone to follow the rules but his siblings,,, don't really care,,, they're all criminals so i suppose he is one too * can be childish at some points,,, he is one of the youngest of the troop,,, not very knowledgeable in most categories although he wishes he was,,, Backstory * hatched to unknown parents, since they left their dragonets to fend for themselves,,, it was during the end of the war * one of the last to come out Abilities Mental text Tribal text Physical text Trivia * text * text * text * text Gallery follow reference Dew-MudWingA.png|infobox reference base by joy ang, colored by pokeball Relationships for relationships, I take preference to roleplaying beforehand Fervant negative / positive text Tynon positive text Zicon positive text Rose very positive part of a poet club,,, love her a lot,,, they're good friends of one another. although he doesn't like her occasional teases. enjoys reading her story-like poetry and finds her wild ideas really imaginative. rose was only a few seconds older than him,,, so he doesn't really like being called her "younger brother." altogether, they get along well with each other, but there could be some improvements Ruvinet very positive another member of his and rose's poet club,,, he loves him a lot and most likely would do anything in his power to stop him from getting hurt. finds him more sensible and mature and even himself and finds that,,, admirable. enjoys the company of his younger brother, but does find him a bit more of a realist than the other members of the poet club. not a problem though, everyone has their own way of thinking. Luin very positive gets along really well with his younger sibling, luin too. finds them really childish and immature though, since they're the second youngest of the troop,,, but can't help but appreciate the presence of them. the two compliment each other well, he does find them having the most imaginative ideas in the poet club,,, he loves them dearly to his heart. Repturn positive text Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Work In Progress Category:MudWings Category:Occupation (Writer) Category:Content (Verglas the IceWing) Category:LGBT+ Category:Dragonets Category:Occupation (Criminal)